fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 5
Daybreak is the 5th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Natsu, Lucy and Happy finally arrive in Shirotsume Town and learn their mission from the client, Kaby Melon. Lucy then tries and fails to infiltrate Duke Everlue's mansion and the group is forced to break in. However, Everlue isn't as gullible as he looks. Summary On a wagon with a motion sick Natsu, Lucy comments that their current job is relatively easy. Happy is surprised by her sudden change of attitude towards the job and asks why is she now so excited. She replies that it's because that this is her very first job, and she wants to do her best. They then talk a bit about the job, burning the book inside of a lecherous man's mansion. Lucy then smiles because she has confidence in her sex appeal, but Happy retorts that he doesn't see it from a cat's point of view. Arriving in Shirotsume Town, Natsu says that he will never ride a wagon again, but Happy retorts that he always says that. Natsu then wants to eat because of his hunger, causing Lucy to wonder why doesn't he just eat his own flame. Natsu stares at Lucy and tells her to knock it off, saying that it's the same as her eating Plue or the Cow. Lucy then says that she wants to take a look at the town, and tells them to eat first. Finding a restaurant, Natsu and Happy quickly settle down and eat. Lucy then shows up in a maid uniform. The duo is surprised by her appearance and immediately stops eating. As Lucy keeps acting as a maid, Natsu and Happy begin to 'whisper' that they were kidding about the Maid Plan. Realizing that it is too late to call it a joke, they decide that they might as well go along with it. Lucy, however, isn't amused when she hears their conversation. In front of the client's house, Natsu knocks on the door. The client, however, asks them to enter from the back entrance, leaving the trio confused. Inside the manor, the man introduces himself as Kaby Melon, causing Natsu and Happy to comment that he has a delicious name while Lucy wonders where she has heard that name before. After Natsu introduces himself, Kaby asks who the maid is, and Lucy replies that she's also a member of Fairy Tail. Kaby starts to ask her if dressing up is her interest but hastily stops himself, causing Lucy to want to go home, much to Natsu and Happy's amusement. Getting back to business, Kaby requests that they burn the only book in existence that resides with Everlue, Daybreak. Lucy is surprised to hear the change of request from returning to burning, and initially thought that it was something that the Duke stole. Natsu then laughs because if it's burning the book, they should also burn down the whole mansion as well. While Happy agrees, Lucy yells at them that they will be in jail for that. Lucy then asks what kind of book is it, but Natsu tells her not to worry about it and just worry about the 200,000 from the request. However, Kaby interrupts them by saying that he will pay 2,000,000 , and the trio are shocked by the sudden change of value. While Natsu and Happy are incorrectly recalculating the reward distribution, Lucy asks why the sudden change. Kaby replies that he cannot allow the book to exist. Lucy wonders what is going on, but is pulled out of the manor by a burning Natsu, who is now fully excited to complete the mission. After the team leaves, Kaby's Wife asks him if it is alright to entrust the job to the kids, noting that another guild tried and failed to do the job the previous week and that Everlue would have heightened the security since he thought that it was just a failed robbery. Kaby replies that he knows, but he cannot allow the book to exist. At the front of Everlue's Mansion, Lucy asks if anyone is home and requests to be the maid of the Duke. The ground, however, bulges up and pops out a large, gorilla like maid asking her purpose. Everlue, whose appearance scares Lucy, then follows shortly and begins to examine the maid applicant. Slowly, Lucy is getting goosebumps from Everlue's staring, and is surprised when Everlue says that he doesn't need an ugly maid like her. Out then pops even more Everlue's "Beautiful" maid and insults Lucy, crushing her confidence. As Lucy sulks under a tree, Natsu is disappointed that her appeal failed. Lucy screams that Everlue has really awkward taste towards women, but Happy replies that it's no more than an excuse. Natsu then says that they will then execute "Plan T" instead, while Lucy yells that she will never forgive Everlue. Meanwhile, inside Everlue's room, Everlue comments on how more Mages have come to intrude his home, and two men behind him wonder how should they kill them this time. Characters in Order of Appearance #Lucy Heartfilia #Natsu Dragneel #Happy #Kaby Melon #Kaby's Wife #Virgo #Everlue #Vanish Brothers Battles & Events *Obtaining DAYBREAK! (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used * |Daibā}} Abilities used *None Navigation